custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Talent Show/@comment-68.174.136.60-20151018051437
Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September 27, 1993 to October 20, 1993. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) 18/18 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) 10/18 *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) 5/18 Children *Michael (Brian Eppes) 7/18 *Tina (Jessica Zucha) 9/18 *Derek (Rickey Carter) 10/18 *Kathy (Lauren King) 9/18 *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) 11/18 *Min (Pia Manalo) 10/18 *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) 10/18 *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) 4/20 *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) 3/20 Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David, the wheelchair-bound boy in Falling for Autumn!) *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Ray Henry (played Clarence the Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in Hoo's in the Forest?) *Doug and Becky (from Kathy Burks' marionettes in Grown-Ups for a Day!) *Tomie dePaola (Picture This!) *Joe Scruggs (The Exercise Circus!) *Leah Gloria (played Luci in The Exercise Circus!) *Joe Ferguson (My Favorite Things) *Jordan Kaufman (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Kurt Dykhuizen (played Jason in The Alphabet Zoo) *Mary Ann Brewer (played Aunt Molly in The Alphabet Zoo) *R. Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in Having Tens of Fun!) *Ella Jenkins (A Very Special Delivery!) *J.D. Mosley (played Tosha's Mom in A Very Special Delivery!) *David J. Courtney (played Tosha's Dad in A Very Special Delivery!) Episodes Trivia *'This season marks': **The final season in which Kathy Parker serves as an executive producer. **The final season in which Philip Parker serves as a song writer. **The first season to have the yellow toes on the Barney doll. **The first season in which Barney's voice is at a higher-pitch. **The first appearances of Julie, BJ, and Jason. **The first and only appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. ** The final appearance of Luci. **Although leaving after this season, Tina and Derek would later appear in On the Move, and Michael would later appear in Sing and Dance with Barney. **The only season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, except for Barney's Families are Special. **The first season of three seasons to have two renditions of I Love You. **The first season to use the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals. *'Set Renovations': **''Playground'': The swings and slide were replaced by a playground platform. The tire swing was removed. **''Classroom'': Wallpaper changed. Tile floor replaced by carpet. Classroom door leading to the hallway replaced by a dutch door. *New Barney and Baby Bop costumes are utilized, with a drastic shortening of the Baby Bop costume. *The Season 1 Barney doll is replaced with the current one that has yellow toes. *The Barney Bag is redesigned with one that will be used up through Season 6. *David never appeared in any episodes with Julie, or The Backyard Gang. *Like subsequent seasons afterward, with the exception of Season 8, the opening sequence is re-shot and re-edited. *The walking animation in the intro is the same as in the previous season but the slide is fast. *This season began production in March 1993 and wrapped in August 1993.